The Unveiling
"The Unveiling" is the seventh episode of the third season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 9, 2017. It was written by Mark Richard and directed by Jeremy Webb. Plot A new arrival sows a divide within the ranch. Meanwhile, Alicia forms a new relationship in the hopes of maintaining peace. Synopsis Jake heads through the wilderness on his way to the Black Hat Reservation, hoping to parley with Walker. He begins to hear footsteps on the trail. Jake takes cover in the brush, and pops out to confront his pursuer. He discovers that Alicia is the one on his tail. She's come to tell him that Walker killed the Trimbols. She warns him against talking to a killer like Walker, but Jake refuses to abandon his mission. Alicia decides to join him. Alicia and Jake arrive at the Black Hat Cafe. They're surrounded by armed guards who confiscate their weapons. Walker emerges, machete in hand, and drops a severed pig’s head on the ground in front of them. Back at the ranch, Madison informs Nick that Alicia is missing. Jeremiah remarks that Jake is gone as well. Nick offers to go after Alicia and Jake, but Jeremiah suggests he train with Troy before embarking on such a dangerous mission. Besides, Jake always comes back. Jake and Alicia join Walker for lunch. Walker looks confused when Alicia calls him out for killing the Trimbols. Jake asks Walker to honor their prior court agreements and end the violence. Walker refuses, saying that court decisions are no longer relevant. He orders Jake to vacate Black Hat territory, but agrees to parley after their meal. Alicia is surprised to see that the woman serving their food is Ofelia. Nick signs up for Troy's militia, and pointedly tells Troy that he wants to protect himself from whoever killed the Trimbols. Troy gives him a gun. Ofelia apologizes to Alicia for abandoning the group at the Rosarito Beach Hotel. She says that Walker took her in, and insists the Black Hat natives are good people. Alicia points out that Walker killed a family two nights ago, but Ofelia insists that Walker did not carry out any missions at that time. As proof, she states that Walker was with her. Jake informs Alicia that Walker agreed to a parley. He asks Alicia to return to the ranch, so she can tell Jeremiah that Walker will refrain from further violence, in exchange for a tribute and a hostage swap. He offers to stay behind as Walker’s hostage. However, Alicia insists that Walker take her so that Jake can personally deliver the terms to Jeremiah. Nick cuts his hair and tells Madison he's keeping his enemies close, referring to Troy. Jake returns to the ranch with Ofelia, his hostage. Madison yells at him for leaving Alicia with Walker, but Jake assures her that Walker will honor the hostage swap, and keep Alicia safe. Walker proudly shows Alicia the helicopter that they shot down. Alicia tells Walker she was in the chopper when it went down, and that he killed one of her family. Walker compares her contempt for him with the hatred he feels toward the Ottos. Alicia tells him he can't know how she feels. Jake tells Jeremiah that Walker agreed to end the violence, in exchange for bottled water. Madison worries about Alicia's safety, but Jake reassures her that Alicia is safe. Walker shows the skull of his great grandfather to Alicia, explaining that they had to desecrate their ancestors' graves to save their bodies from the Ottos. He says that Black Hat relics prophesied an apocalypse that would shed the land of the impure, and return the land to his people. Madison asks Troy to help rescue Alicia. Troy hesitates, preferring to see how Jake's parley plays out. Madison points out that he owes her a favor for not turning the ranch against him. Ofelia paces around the ranch pantry. Jeremiah joins her and maintains that no one wants war. He asks her not to complicate matters with "old business," alluding to when he attacked her at the border. Ofelia agrees. Troy, Nick and several militia soldiers sneak into Black Hat headquarters and rescue Alicia. Nick spots a guard approaching, and tackles him. Troy shoots the guard, and gunfire breaks out. Madison picks up Alicia and the rescue team with a truck. Madison's group returns to the ranch. Jake admonishes them for essentially declaring war on Walker's nation. Madison admits that she convinced Troy to help save Alicia, and accuses Jake of getting played by Walker. The next day, Jake packs water to bring to Walker. Troy worries about Jake's safety, but Jake leaves anyway. Alicia tells Ofelia that she doesn't have to go back to Walker. Ofelia warns Alicia to leave the ranch. Jake brings the water to Black Hat, and insists it was Troy’s idea to rescue Alicia. Walker is unmoved, and starts to scalp Jake. However, Ofelia stops him at the last second. Walker threatens to kill Jake and Troy in front of their father, and then burn Jeremiah alive. A Black Hat messenger dumps Ofelia at the ranch gate. The blood and bruises on her face indicate that she was beaten. Jeremiah, Madison, Jake and Troy question Ofelia, who claims that Walker kicked her off the reservation because he suspected her of aiding in Alicia's rescue. A guard takes her to the infirmary to treat her wounds. Madison regrets letting Ofelia return to Walker, as she promised Daniel that she would look after her. Madison tells Ofelia she can stay at the ranch. Ofelia accepts, and offers to help in the kitchen. Troy orders his militia to guard the perimeter for the next 48 hours. In the bunkhouse, Alicia asks Madison how they can be sure that Walker killed the Trimbols. Madison doesn't answer. On the perimeter, the militia soldiers start to scream and vomit. Cooper calls a medic on his walkie. Madison and Alicia wake up to the sound of screams. They run outside. Ofelia lingers behind. Cooper tries to radio Jimmie, but Jimmie is laying dead by the perimeter fence. He begins to reanimate. Cooper runs through the camp, urging people to get inside their tents. He is attacked by an infected Jimmie. Madison, Nick and Alicia slaughter the Infected, which now overrun the camp. Nick calls out to Ofelia, who is standing in the bunkhouse doorway. Rather than respond, she runs away. Nick then falls to the ground in pain, and realizes that Ofelia is responsible for the illness. Madison chases after Ofelia. Other Cast Co-Stars *Dominic Bogart as Joseph *Matt Lasky as Cooper *Nathan Sutton as Jimmie Uncredited *Heidi Pascoe as Broke Jaw Ranch resident *Unknown as José *Unknown as Marta Deaths *Qaletaqa's Great-Grandfather (Confirmed Fate) *Jimmie (Alive and Zombified) *1 pig *At least 4 unnamed Black Hat Reservation residents *Many unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents Trivia *First appearance of the Black Hat Reservation. *First (and last) appearance of José. *First (and last) appearance of Marta. *Last appearance of Jimmie. *Last appearance of Joseph. (Alive) *This episode was aired alongside "Children of Wrath". *This episode marks the return of Ofelia Salazar to the series after being absent since the Season 2 episode, "Wrath". *This episode marks Frank Dillane's 25th appearance on Fear The Walking Dead. *The title refers to Qaletaqa's definition of 'apocalypse'. For him, it means 'The Great Unveiling'. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead)